The Trebling Adventures of Bumper and Donald
by His World
Summary: Bumper and Donald's adventures from Freshman year to Graduation.
1. Up the Tree and Back

Bumper tried not to think about the muddy grass under his feet as he ran through the quad. Of all mornings, it had to rain that particular morning, didn't it?

"What the...?"

Ungracefully, he tripped over his feet as he attempted to hide behind a medium sized tree.

"What's wrong?" Damn. Another person was there too.

"I think... I think I just saw a naked guy."

"What! Where?"

Crap crap crap. Quickly, he tried to think of a way to get out of the situation without being seen. He had booked it butt naked across half the campus without getting caught, and now he was only a block away from his dorm. His safe haven. His clothes.

"There he is!" Oh no. He recognized that voice. Alice and the girls from the Barden Bellas snickered as they leaned out from one of Franklin Dorm's windows. One of the girls held a camcorder steady on him. "Hey Bumper! I hope you'll like having your butt and ruined reputation all over the internet!"

Screw it. Bumper couldn't afford to stay out in the nude any longer, he was pretty sure campus police would show up any minute.

"Go to hell Bellas!" He screamed as he full out sprinted into his dorm building. He was hoping luck would be on his side and give him an empty hallway, but that wasn't the case. As he galloped up the staircase and rushed through his floor's hallway he got a few "nice dude"-s and cat calls.

"Oh no. Oh no no no." He came to a halt in front of his room door. There was a sock on the knob. He knew his roommate was addicted to sex, but he hadn't considered the addiction to be so bad as to have one-noon stands in addition to the one-night stands. He felt bad for having to intrude, but who gave a damn, today just wasn't his day.

The two unsuspecting naked students jumped as an equally naked Bumper barged into the room. The two in bed stared at him in silent shock until the girl flipped her hair and purred, "mmmm, honey I didn't know this was going to be a three way."

"Uhm. Neither did I... but, I can make this work. 'Ey Bump, you wanna take the front while I take the back?"

Bumper didn't know what the look on his face was, but he was pretty sure it was a pretty disgusted one. "Sorry there Donald, I only came here for my clothes."

Wanting to get out of that situation, Bumper threw his shirt on backwards and pants on without boxers. He almost put socks on, but remembered how muddy his feet had gotten from the trek. He was going to have to wash it off in the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you gay?" The girl asked sounding slightly offended."Because I wouldn't mind watching the two of you get frisky together."

Bumper and Donald exchanged shocked faces.

"I... I can make this work!" Donald declared- mostly to comfort himself.

Without another second, Bumper was out the door. He couldn't believe that Donald was so desperate to sleep with this woman that he would even consider doing the nasty with Bumper. Then again, there were most likely hundreds of other odd things Donald has probably done to get a chick in bed with him. He had a different girl over everyday, sometimes two different chicks in the same day. Bumper noted that he would drag Donald to a sex addiction anonymous first thing tomorrow. However, at the moment, he had other matters to attend to.

The Bellas. Earlier, he had gone to the school's indoor pool to hang out and hit on girls. While he was in the shower, a Bella had snuck into the boy's locker room, stole his towel and pool bag, ran to the highest floor in the building, and threw his belongings into a nearby tree. He couldn't believe how this high school cliche was happening to him. He was finally a college freshman for crying out loud, he should be done with the running around school naked thing. He wasn't going to get revenge on the Bellas just yet, he would complain to the Treblemaker's leader later, but at the moment, he was focused on getting his bag back since it had his wallet and cellphone.

On his way to the tree, he could hear students gossiping about how there was a streaker on campus. Feeling paranoid, he made sure to dodge most of the surveillance cameras and the campus police. Finally, at the tree, he looked up, catching a glimpse of his bags. They were up a lot higher than he anticipated. He was pretty sure this tree had to be one of the biggest trees on campus. Those jerk face Bellas.

Following the next three hours, Bumper, who wasn't at all in great shape, attempted to climb the tree. He made little progress. Some students would pass by, offer help, or a ladder, however, his pride was too damaged for the day to allow anyone to help him. Thus he was sitting on a branch one fourth of the way up the tree, no where near his goal.

At the moment he was cursing out the Treblemaker's leader in his head. If it weren't for him, Bumper wouldn't even be in this situation. All Bumper had wanted to do was join the most prestigious and accomplished acapella college group, he did not anticipate an ex-lovers feud between the Treble's leader and the Bella's leader. Apparently two years ago, the break up was so bad that the Trebles and Bellas were still at each others throats, each member trying to sabotage the other from winning.

Ugh. It was seven now. He was hungry and he still didn't have his things.

"'Ey! 'Ey, Bumper!"

Oh, the universe really hated him today. Yet another pain in his butt. Bumper looked down to see his fully clothed roommate grinning up at him.

"What are you doing man? Don't tell me we scared you all the way up there."

Bumper rolled his eyes. "I'm just hanging out up here." He looked back down to see Donald at the base of the tree, gripping one of the sturdy lower branches. "Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?"

Donald looked him in the eye causing Bumper to almost fall out of his branch. They had been roommates for approximately two weeks now, yet this was the first time they had ever looked each other in the eye. Donald's eyes gleamed with innocence, they were gorgeous. Bumper finally understood how Donald had gotten so many girls in bed, it was that damn smolder.

"I wanna hang out on the tree too. It looks nice up there."

"Well you know what, you shouldn't come up here, it isn't that nice, and oh, hey, you're up here. How are you?"

"You're such a liar. Trying to keep this nice view to yourself."

Bumper followed Donald's eyes towards the view of the campus. Since he had been fuming over climbing the tree he hadn't notice the view, even though they were only a fourth of the way up the tree.

"C'mon let's go higher!" Without waiting for an answer, Donald was already climbing up the tree like a monkey.

Bumper bit his lip as he gripped onto a branch. It had taken him three hours to get up to where he was now, there was no way he'd be able to keep up with Donald. From six branches up, Donald noticed the hesitance in his roommate. "Hey, do you need help?"

Bumper looked away, his pride was still strong. However, his stomach wasn't. It growled embarrassingly loud.

"Ha ha, is that an invitation to dinner?"

Donald's grin faded as Bumper remained silent. The two sat quietly as they watched the sun set, Donald from his high branch and Bumper from his lower one.

Bumper jumped when a bag fell onto his lap and a Donald onto his branch. Casually, Donald threw his arm around Bumper's shoulder. "C'mon baby bubble, I'll take you out some place nice, then you's and I's can head back to my room."

"Is that the line you use on all the girls?"

"Not just the girls." Donald winked.

For the first time that day, Bumper finally smiled. "You're shameless."

The two finally climbed off the tree and were on their way to some must-needed dinner.

"Donald, I'm taking you to a sex addiction anonymous tomorrow morning."

"Honey no!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note:**

**Yup. So there is that. Just doing this for fun. It's been a while since the last time I've written a fanfiction. Hopefully my characters will round out more as I go.**


	2. Look Who's in Treble

Just one more week. Bumper was excited. Just one more week until he would officially become a Treblemaker. Of course there were auditions, but he was practically in already. He had spent most of his time on campus becoming buddies with most of the Trebles. Heck, after the streaking incident and all the pranks he had pulled on the Bellas, he was a sure-fire in. Well, it wasn't like he would have a problem getting accepted in the first place, his voice was top-notch. In high school he was the star of all the musicals, he got all the solos for all the singing groups at school, and won any singing contest possible. Heck, he even had his own brand of buttons.

Life was going his way, even his relationship with his roommate. Ever since the tree climbing adventure, Bumper had been spending more time in his room with Donald. Previously, Bumper would avoid the room, treating it as merely a place of rest as he did not want to interrupt any of Donald's unpredictable bed dates (also the fact that the room did smell straight up like sex). However, now the two had come up with a happy bro-agreement: Donald could only have girls over on the weekend. On the week nights he would have to ninja his way out of the girl's room. Surprisingly, Donald had no objection to this, he wanted to practice his parkour.

Initially, Bumper thought he would dislike having a roommate. He was an only child so he never had to share his room, he also had the money to not live in a dorm, but was persuaded by his parents that dorm living was the most important part of the college experience (**A/N: it is**). He enjoyed studying at his desk with the sound of Donald's beat boxing in the background. Bumper was surprised when he first heard Donald's beats, even excited when he heard Donald rap.

"You should join the Treblemakers." He had urged him.

"Sorry man, I'm too busy to be doing something as rigorous as competitive acapella."

"Busy? All I've seen you do is watch youtube and pick up girls."

No matter how many times Bumper bought it up, Donald would keep shooting him down. Sometimes Bumper would catch a glance at his roommate's notebooks, they were usually scribbled over with rap lyrics or notations of a beat Donald had improvised. It was obvious Donald has a passion for music, why the hell was he a science major?

The weekend morning before auditions, Bumper slouched back to their room. He had spent the night partying, and ended up crashing at a frat house. He was stumbling back sporting a bed head- despite sleeping on a couch- a simple t-shirt and gym shorts. He swore he'd brought a hoodie with him to the party, but he would worry about the missing article of clothing later. Arriving at the door, Bumper expected whatever girl Donald had brought back the night before to be gone, they were usually gone by 10am. This time however he entered the room to find a just now awakening girl in Donald's bed.

"Oh shit." The girl looked at him in disbelief. He recognized this girl, and from the shocked look on her face, she did too. She was one of those irritating Bellas after all.

"Oh Hell no. Shit. I must have been so hammered last night..." She breathed. "I slept with your annoying Treble ass?ARGH! My life is ruined!"

Bumper was too shocked to say or do anything. Donald wasn't in the room, there was a Bella hastily trying to make an escape, and he just remembered that he gave his hoodie away to a girl who was just wearing a tank top last night.

"Alice is going to kill me!" The girl screamed as she stomped out, slamming the door behind her.

A few seconds later, a groggy Donald entered the room.

"What happen? That girl. She leave mad?"

"Uh. Yeah. She's a Bella. She doesn't like me very much."

"A wha?" Donald collapsed into his bed.

"A Bella. They are just the estrogen filled demon spawned rivals of the Treblemakers. By the way, where were you? It's not smart to leave crazy in our room alone."

"Bathroom man. She sounded real upset though. We should probably go after her and tell her the truth."

"I thought you didn't talk to girls after a one night stand."

"I typically don't, but this girl thinks her life is ruined for something that I didn't do. Forever. Forever evar."

"Well, I mean, even if we do catch up to her and tell her it was you who slept with her and not me, her life would still be ruined regardless, because you're going to be a Treble."

"... Say what now?"

"Ahhhhh... I uh, errrmmm, I didn't want to tell you until tomorrow but, uhmmm Isignedyouupforauditions."

A beat of silence held between the two.

"I hope you know I'm Yours by Jason Mraz."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bumper, I don't even know how to sing."

The two made their way through the quad, Donald sticking close to Bumper as they passed through hordes of students. For the past two days Donald had been following Bumper around everywhere, trying to convince him that there was no way he would even be accepted into the Trebles. The two entered a building.

"Bumper. Bumper." He tugged at Bumper's sleeve repeatedly. "Yo, I can't even dance. I'm incredibly unchereographed and there is no way anyone can teach me. Absolutely no way. I'm a sack of potatoes."

"Dude, I've seen you dancing at parties and in the bathroom. I'm sure you're fine."

Bumper had seen the boy dance, heard him beat box and rap, but had yet to hear him sing. That did concern him, for all he knew Donald could have been tone deaf.

"Look Donald, your beat boxing and raping is incredible. There has never been a rapper in the Trebles before. Sure we've won three times in a row now, but if we don't bring something new in then as much as I hate to say it, the Bellas could possibly beat us this year. You and me, we are the something new. With my arrangements and incredible voice combined with your raping we could keep the winds of acapella out of the Bellas' sails."

Bumper paused in his step to open a door for Donald.

"Why did we suddenly switch to boat metaphors?"

Without thinking Donald went through the doors to the auditorium, paused, and immediately turned around.

"Bumper. Baby Bump." Donald flashed his best lover boy face at his roommate. "You know I'd do anything for love baby. But not this. Please not this."

"Too late, already in the auditorium. And please. Don't embarrass me in front of the ladies."

Donald gasped at this insult as he was dragged towards the seats.

"Aubrey. Chloe." Bumper greeted the two to-be Bellas.

Chloe smiled, but was discouraged to interact by Aubrey who muttered, "Ugh, ignore him," under her breath.

"Laaaadies, why so hostile?"

"Aca-shut it you little prick, you've already cost the Bellas one girl this week, I'm not going to let you ruin any chances Chloe and I have at becoming Bellas."

"Cost? Wait, so you're saying that girl got kicked outta the group for sleeping with a Treble?" Donald pitched in, dumbfounded. "That's insane..."

"Yeah? Well it's pretty insane to have slept with this dwarf in the first place."

"Well at least-"

"YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE." The musical department's student activity adviser clapped as he climbed onto the stage. "For your audition you will be singing 16 bars of Jason Mraz's I'm Yours. If a group likes you, they will contact you directly. As soon as we gather your contact information we will begin auditions."

With that, the auditioners were herded out to the hallway.

"Bumper." Donald tugged at Bumper's sleeve, interrupting Bumper's pre-performance exercise.

"What Donald? It's a little late to back down now."

"I've never been on a stage before."

Bumper stared in shock. "Don't you think that's something you should have mentioned in the first place!?"

"I didn't think about it until I saw the stage!"

"Christ, you uhh... ermm..." Now Bumper was nervous. He had given the Trebles a good rap about Donald, if Donald screwed up because of something like stage fright, the Trebles would never take his good word again.

"Bumper Allen, you're up!" Curse his last name for starting with an A. He wouldn't be able to give Donald any coherent advice, but at least Donald's last name started with a W, so he'd hopefully have enough time to get his bearings together.

"Just-ah... just.. oh! Act natural. Pretend everyone in the audience is a girl you're trying to pick up. Yeah! Ya'know, seduce her. Crap. Sorry, I've gotta go."

"I know man, I know. Good luck Bumper."

Bumper patted his roommate on the shoulder. "You too."

"Get that booty Bumper!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course Bumper's audition went fantastically well, all the groups seemed delighted to have such an incredible voice right off the bat. The Trebles gave him multiple thumbs-ups, in counter the Bellas kept giving him death glares. He could feel the killing intent as he left the stage. As the auditions went on, Bumper managed to sneak into the back of the auditorium and hide in the back row. He wanted to watch the other auditions to make sure he was the best performance of the year. Ya'know, it wasn't to do something stupid like give Donald encouragement. Yup, strictly for intel purposes only. Twenty some auditions later, it was finally Donald's turn. The last one. Half way through the auditions, the scouting groups had become visibly irritated, now some were fuming, anxious to go back to their daily routines.

As Donald made his way to the center of the stage, Bumper peaked out from where he was hiding.

"Hey guys." Donald didn't sound as smooth as he normally did.

"Alright, let's get this over with." One of the Bellas scoffed.

From way far in the back, Bumper could see Donald's restless shaking hands. He suddenly felt bad for dragged his roommate to the auditions. He had just now considered the consequences of awkwardness between the two of them if the situation would go embarrassingly bad. On impulse, Bumper began waving his arm, the light of hope that gleamed in Donald's eyes made it clear that he noticed Bumper. In an attempt to communicate the advice he had given in the hallway, Bumper put on an exaggerated kissing face and began to make-out with the air.

This earned a grin from Donald who quickly switched out his nervous face for his infamous smolder. The air of the irritation immediately evaporated from the audience. Some of the girls giggled and a few of the boys blushed.

Donald began his performance, it started with beat boxing then transitioned into a rap. It was an original he had written tied in with the lyrics of I'm Yours.

"That was awesome man." The Treble leader approved. "Do you mind singing the chorus for us?"

Bumper immediately paled. He also sensed a shift in Donald's swagger. _Please don't be tone deaf, please don't be tone deaf, please don't be-_

"_Well, open up your mind and see like me, Open up your plans and damn you're free._"

Donald's voice was smooth and velvety. It was perfect for the song. Bumper was pretty sure all the girls' panties had dropped. Bumper dared a look at Alice. He could tell she was thinking the same thought as him: The Bellas were going to have a run for their money this year.

Perhaps it was a good thing Bumper chose to experience the dorm life.


	3. Picking up Chick--ens?

"I understand what you mean about sharks having weird sleep patterns, but I mean there is only one Captain America that you would have to go out and find, and multiple Great White Sharks in the ocean."

Donald sighed in frustration. Every week Bumper and him kept coming back to the same damn argument: Who would be easier to sleep with: Captain America or a Great White Shark? If anything, it seemed their only fallout would be from this argument.

The two were headed back to their dorm from an early morning Treble's rehearsal. Unsurprisingly, Bumper and Donald had been the only ones to have made it into the Treblemakers that year. Surprisingly, the Trebles had so far been open to Bumper's suggestions of changes and arrangements. The leader was even going to allow Bumper to add his own arrangement into their planned performance for regionals.

_Chick chick chick._

"Bumper look!" Donald gasped as he tugged at Bumper's sleeve. "A Chicken!"

Low and behold, on the other side of the road was a plump chicken. It fluffed its wings and squawked as it continued wobbling down the sidewalk.

"Well what do you know, it's my breakfast." Bumper acknowledged as he rubbed his stomach. The chicken only reminded Bumper that the two still had not eaten breakfast.

"No! Don't eat the chicken!"

The pair stood in wonder as they watched the traveling chicken.

"Where do you think its going?" Donald inquired.

"Probably trying to cross the road to get to the other side."

"We should follow it." Without waiting, Donald skipped across the road.

"Donald! No! What about breakfast!"

"What's so interesting about breakfast? There is a chicken on campus!"

Not wanting to abandon his friend, Bumper quickly crossed the road.

"C'mon man. There is an art program at this school. There are tons of weird shit happening everyday. You know how those art students are with their gigantic dick sculptures and performance art."

"But Bumper, it's a chicken. A real live chicken."

They kept their distance from the chicken to make sure they wouldn't frighten it or stray it away from its course. After about 10 minutes, Donald felt confident enough to inch in a bit closer. He paused when the chicken turned its head towards him.

"'Ey baby, what's up?" He nodded.

"Don't hit on the chicken please."

"But she's so cute!"

Bumper rolled their eyes, he could have sworn the chicken did as well as it turned back, continuing its journey.

"C'mon Donald, let's head back. We're almost off campus." Bumper grunted.

"You can head back if you'd like. I want to make sure Chicky makes it to where she is going safely."

"... You named the chicken 'Chicky'...?"

Even though Bumper shook his head, he continued to follow his roommate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_GRRAWWRRR._

Bumper blushed as his stomach growled loudly. Chicky turned to squawk at him then began to walk quickly away from the boys.

"Bumper you scared her!"

"I can't help it, I'm hungry!"

They carried on with a heavy atmosphere. Even though Donald wouldn't admit it, Bumper could tell that the both of them were getting cranky from the lack of food. Up ahead, Bumper noticed a convenience store.

"Oh thank you universe." He cried. "I'm going to get some snacks from that convenience store, do you want anything?"

"Donuts." Donald responded, passing him a five.

"Nah, it's on me this time kid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around noon that Bumper began to question why they were following a chicken. Was this the universe trying to send him a message? Did Donald actually have the mentality of a 5 year old with the concentration of a chess player? Was the chicken really a chicken?

"Awww! A chicken!" The sound of the opposite gender pulled Bumper out of his thoughts. Two cute girls wearing Barden U. t-shirts approached them, cooing at the chicken. "Is this your chicken?"

"Nah, we're just following her around." Donald smiled. Bumper mentally smacked his forehead. They sounded pretty lame following a chicken around.

"That sounds fun! If we had time we would totally join you guys."

"Oh? What are you busy with?" Bumper piped up.

"We've got a Phi Mu Alpha meeting to go to." They pouted as if the meeting was a chore. "We're having a party tonight at the Phi's house tonight though. The two of you should definitely come and tell us how your chicken adventure ends."

_Chicky I love you. _Bumper screamed in his head.

"We'll be sure to come." Donald assured as he tilted his head and stroked his chin. "Do you ladies mind if we get your numbers? Ya know... just in case we get lost on our way to you?"

The girls giggled and agreed to exchange numbers with the two.

"Thank you Chicky!" The two boys sang after the girls had left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Er, Donald. I don't think we should go into the forest." Bumper held his place on the border of the forest firmly.

Donald, who was already well into the forest, turned around to look at Bumper in disbelief."What? No! There are mean raccoons and possibly bears in there! It's dangerous for Chicky to go in there alone."

Bumper remained where he was, watching his roommate's back and Chicky's butt.

"It could be haunted! We don't know anything about this forest!" He yelled after them.

"I'll take my chances."

"I'll bet you there is a serial killer in there!"

"I'll bet you there won't be."

"Well then you're going in there alone!"

"That's fine, be careful getting back to campus."

"Alright. I'm leaving you Donald!"

"Okay."

"Bye Donald!"

"See you later."

"Be careful in that dark bear infested forest!"

"I will."

"Have fun getting killed by that serial killer!"

"I'll try to."

"I'm really leaving you!"

"Okay."

"... Damn." As much as he didn't want to go into the forest, he couldn't let Donald go in there alone. Reluctantly he jogged to catch up.

They spent 15 minutes traveling through the forest when they reached a river. It was fairly wide and the current looked strong.

"Can chickens even swim?" Bumper pondered.

They watched as Chicky examined the river. She flapped her wings and jumped into the river. Immediately, Chicky was taken by the current. Terrified, she panically squawked and fluttered her wings.

"CHICKY!" The boys yelled.

Quickly, Donald ran to Chicky's rescue, scooping her out of the water.

"I guess we'll have to find another way around." Donald sighed, cradling Chicky in his arms. However, when he began to walk away from the river Chicky screeched, flapped her wings aggressively, and pecked at his arm. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down baby!" When he turned back towards the river she calmed.

"I think she wants you to go straight through the river." Bumper observed.

"... Alright." Donald hesitated. "I'm going to take my shoes off and roll my pants up." He began to place Chicky on the floor, but once again she pecked him. "She doesn't want me to put her down..."

"Here, I'll help you." Bumper sighed. He helped Donald out of his shoes and rolled his pants up to his knees, then did the same to himself. "I'll carry our shoes and socks."

Ready to roll, Donald dipped his toe into the river and quickly shuddered backwards. "Arrrrrgh, that's cold." However his determination was stronger than the cold of the river. Bracing himself he jumped into the river. The water almost came up to his knees. Noting the height of the river, the shorter Bumper rolled his pants up higher and jumped in.

"W-w-we s-should c-come back here a-another t-time. L-looks like a-a nice place to s-swim." Bumper said, shivering as he spoke.

"Y-yeah!" Donald agreed. "O-oh! L-look there a-are f-fish h-here t-too!"

It didn't take long before the two reached the other side of the river. Upon reaching land, Chicky struggled out of Donald's arms and continued to lead the way.

After the river the two had trudged more than a mile through the forest. Swatting at bugs and karate chopping at tree branches in their way.

"Hey it's the end of the forest." Donald noted, seeing a clear field coming their way.

"Finally." Bumper grumbled, wiping sweat off his brow.

Outside of the forest, the boys found themselves in front of a fence to a barn.

"So this is where Chicky came from..." Donald smiled. "Mission complete!"

"Oi! Hey there fellas!" An elder man on the other side of the fence waved as he approached the boys. "What are you folks doing out here? I want no shenanigans here."

"Ah! No sir, we were just following this chicken!" Bumper replied quickly, pointing at Chicky.

"Well would you look at that." The old man smiled as Chicky ducked under the fence and allowed the man to pick her up. "So that's where my breakfast went!"

"WHAT!?" Donald gaped. "You're going to eat Chicky!?"

The man gave Donald a quizzical look. "You named my chicken...?"

"We've had a long day." Bumper stated.

The man nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry boys, but this gal is prime for cookin." He gazed at Donald's defeated face and felt sympathy. "If it'll make you feel better, I wouldn't mind lettin you take a bite of her."

This however made Donald feel worse. The boys solemnly declined.

"Sorry buddy." Bumper put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He turned to the old man. "Do you know mind pointing us in the directions to Barden University, or at least the road?"

The old man pointed the boys in the direction of the road. "There is a bus stop a little down the road to the right that will bring you back into the city, then you can transfer over onto the bus that'll bring you back to the university."

"Alright, thank you very much. It was nice to meet you... and Chicky." Bumper smiled. "C'mon Donald..."

"... Yup. Thanks... Bye Chicky..." Slowly Donald trudged away with his head hung low.

The boys remained silent as they made their way towards the bus stop. It was 6pm by the time the bus came to pick the exhausted boys.

Bumper watched the landscape as the bus drove by. It would take at least an hour and a half to get back onto campus.

"Bumper." Donald tugged at his sleeve.

"... Yeah?" He responded without looking.

"You didn't have to come with me you know. I know you would have preferred to spend your Saturday differently..."

"...Donald," the reluctant adventurer sighed, "You're the key part to my arrangement for regionals. I have to make sure you're safe and healthy so you'll be able to perform and win me at least one ICCA trophy."

He turned to see his roommate smiling at him. "Thanks Bumper. You're my best friend too."


End file.
